freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vera Liel Danos
Vera Leil Danos is a Rounder in the dimensional world of Elukarium. Background Vera is born into one of the seven most powerful families in Eluka and is heir to the Danos family. She eventually became a Rounder. Appearance Vera appears nearly identical to Creo Brand. Personality Vera seems to be calm in ways. During the Round when Kazuya used his Freezing, she didn't feel disgusted by it but rather finding it reassuring. She also shown no objects during the Rounder meeting with her fellow Rounders about bringing down Ibanyle and having to bring Kazuya to join them in the Holy Revolution. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc Vera participates in a year's Round, alongside Satellizer Alexander and her fellow Rounders facing a Nova. When the Nova uses Freezing on the Rounders, Kazuya Aoi comes to aid Vera and the girls defeating the Nova. Vera watches as Maria Eluka Nova approaches Kazuya. As the Round ends, Vera meets with the Rounders to discuss about bringing Ibanyle to justice as well of bringing the "Boy From Another World" to join them since he posses the same power as Ibanyle to which they all agree. However they must rescue Kazuya first due to him being put in the dungeons by Ibanyle. In the next meeting with the Rounders, Vera and the others proceed with their plans against Ibanyle that it's time for Revolution. Vera and the army are confronted by Ibanyle and his army. As the Holy Revolution begins, She and the Rounders have to upper hand but were overwhelmed when both armies are killing each other due to the Goddesses of Elca pouring Soul Energy into them. Vera watches helplessly as Ibanyle captures Maria Eluka. They momentarily saved by Kazuya, who empowers them with his Freezing. However, they are pin down once more when Pulucsigel Eluka Nova and Bonemian Eluka Nova come into battle. With the arrival of Pandora from Kazuya's world, Vera watches in shock how the unknown girls fight and are on par with the Goddesses of Balance. Powers and Abilities Rounder Abilities *''' Imperial Blessing': By concentrating energy into her headband, Vera can summon a combat guarder to assist in battle. Her guarder is named '''Spenbal Leil.' Relationships Friends/Allies Satellizer Alexander Eluka Satellizer Alexander is Vera's friend and fellow Rounder. She finds Satellizer to be a worthy leader in the Holy Revolution. Elise Theo Velvet Elise Theo Velvet is Vera's friend and fellow Rounder. Carol Voltega Miriam Carol Voltega Miriam is Vera's friend and fellow Rounder. Seris Festa Reon Seris Festa Reon is Vera's friend and fellow Rounder. Anastania Pul Ban Anastania Pul Ban is Vera's friend and fellow Rounder. Magenta Erectia Agna Magenta Erectia Agna is Vera's friend and fellow Rounder. Kazuya Aoi Vera and her allies team up with Kazuya who comes from a different world to help them in the Holy Revolution. Maria Eluka Nova Vera and her allies joined forces with Maria Eluka to bring down Ibanyle for his crimes in Eluka during the Holy Revolution. Enemies Ibanyle Vera and her fellow Rounders went up against Ibanyle due for his crimes in Eluka and plan to bring him to justice during the Holy Revolution. Trivia *Based on her appearance, Vera is an alternate version of Creo Brand. References Category:Rounder Category:Character Category:Female